Many of semiconductor light-emitting devices which emit white light are provided with a nitride semiconductor light-emitting layer to emit blue light, and a fluorescent material layer containing a fluorescent material to absorb the blue light and radiate yellow light (or green light, or red light). However, since an intensity distribution property of the blue light emitted from the nitride semiconductor light-emitting layer and an intensity distribution property of the yellow light (or the green light, or the red light) radiated from the fluorescent material layer differ from one another, a ratio of the intensity of the blue light to the intensity of the yellow light differs depending on a direction from which the semiconductor light-emitting device is viewed. As a result, there is a problem that a difference in chromaticity (color breakup) depending on the direction is generated.